1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable saws and more particularly to portable saws for “dry cutting” masonry. Although the present invention finds particular utility in masonry cutting, it may also provide similar cutting functions in a variety of other applications
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of building materials such as concrete, masonry, stone and tile require cutting at building sites. These sites continually change as work progresses. Also, these sites typically fill with dust, moisture and other more hazardous and corrosive substances.
Accordingly, the machinery, and more specifically the cutting saws used at these sites should have a light construction for portability. The saws should have a simple construction to avoid malfunction; and they should have a durable construction that avoids wear and withstands dust, moisture and other harmful substances. Also, they should cut precisely, quickly and effectively.
The frame of such a saw should have a rigid construction so that the saw maintains parallelism between the path of travel of the object that the saw cuts and the cutting line of the blade doing the cutting. If the frame cannot maintain this parallelism, the forces generated in the interaction between the blade and the object increase, thereby resulting in increased loading on the motor and uneven wear on the blade.
The cutting saw of the present invention meets all of the requirements outlined above. It is a simple construction that minimizes the expense of fabrication and assembly. It is lightweight and highly portable; it withstands the elements; it has a rigid frame; and it provides precise and effective cutting in dry and dusty conditions.